


Кто зажигает свечи

by TrashProduction



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashProduction/pseuds/TrashProduction
Summary: Мол возвращается на мертвый Датомир.





	Кто зажигает свечи

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано для ЗФБ-2017 на задание спецквеста "Записки из мертвого дома".  
> Частично присутствуют немного переиначенные события эпизода «Visions and Voices» сериала «Star Wars Rebels».  
> Большое спасибо за бетинг [Хм?](http://outh.diary.ru/) :3

Это место было его домом, хотя понадобилось немало усилий, чтобы себя в этом убедить. «Я возвращаюсь, я снова здесь», — твердил он. Как можно вернуться туда, где, по сути, никогда не был и откуда не уходил? В любом случае, думать о «возвращении на родину» было проще, чем признать, что ему просто больше некуда было идти.

Датомир встретил неприветливо. Красный свет с трудом пробивался сквозь плотный, влажный от тумана воздух. Мол сошел с трапа и постоял немного, глубоко вдыхая запахи, с одной стороны, новые, непривычные, с другой — до боли знакомые: все место было пропитано смертью. Погибшие деревья изгибались в агонии, тянули изломанные ветви вверх, словно моля небо о чем-то. То ли день был неудачным, то ли оно всегда было таким темным, но казалось, будто на Датомире даже в полдень царят сумерки. Если второе, то удивительно, что здесь вообще могло что-то расти.

Сквозь воздетые ветви была видна скала с вырезанными прямо в ней изображениями, и путь Мола лежал именно туда. Он решил не тревожить окружающий покой вырубанием себе пути, просто огибая еще стоящие и перешагивая заваленные стволы. Они даже не скрипели, отсутствие каких-либо звуков вызывало ощущение нереальности. Он вышел на нечто вроде площади, пожалуй, здесь хватит места для посадки корабля в будущем. От исполинской каменной стены тянуло холодом, колонны в виде женских фигур были почти все разрушены, и громадные куски их лежали повсюду.

Огромная пещера, освоенная Ночными Сестрами, поселение и святилище одновременно. Некоторые скалы фосфоресцировали зеленым, и взгляд мог выловить очертания домов, врезанных в камень, надстроек, мостов и переходов между ними, в самом же центре находилась целая крепость. «Это мое королевство, и я в нем единственный подданный, и я же король, а это — мой замок», — невесело подумал Мол, приближаясь к входу.  
В мертвом доме должны жить мертвецы. Он и был им наполовину – Мол огладил холодный дюрастил протезов — осталось совсем немного до полного соответствия.

— Эй, домочадцы, — тихо сказал он и хмыкнул.

Из темноты проема хмыкнули в ответ.

Лицо Мола вытянулось, он опустил руку на световой меч и потянулся вперед Силой. В проеме никого не было. Красный клинок разогнал темноту, когда Мол шагнул вперед, но недостаточно, и пришлось зажечь фонарь. Внутри было так захламлено, что за беспорядочно разбросанными ящиками, деталями, стеллажами и перевернутыми столами мог спрятаться целый отряд, однако все чувства говорили, что никого внутри нет. Он проверил каждое помещение, лишь чтобы подтвердить то, что и так знал. Не иначе как воображение решило проснуться в неподходящий момент.

Что ж, если он решил здесь обосноваться, придется сначала буквально расчистить себе место. Расставляя все громоздкое к стенам, Мол внезапно увидел кое-что, чего не приметил раньше: на одной из них была выцарапана фраза: «Свечи должны быть повсюду». Допотопное средство освещения, которое, как рассказывал Саваж, предпочитали Ночные Сестры, он успел найти несколько ящиков с ними. Мол тоже любил огонь, его цвет и тепло помогали не потерять рассудок на таком же пустом Малакоре. Повинуясь то ли надписи, то ли собственному порыву, он обошел все помещения, расставляя толстые белые цилиндры на столах и прямо на полу, впрочем, не зажигая их: света фонаря вполне хватало. Подумалось, что он словно заранее готовился к тому, чтобы снова сходить с ума в одиночестве.

«Выключи свет».

Мол наткнулся взглядом на выцарапанные слова и замер. Кажется, время сделало его рассеянным, он не заметил эту надпись, как и предыдущую. Бывшие обитатели были весьма странными, если им понадобилось оставлять подобное на стенах.

До конца дня Мол успел обследовать треть пещеры, отыскал алтарь — огромный плоский камень с гладко отшлифованной поверхностью. Возникло дурацкое желание лечь на него, которому он, разумеется, не поддался: это был символ былого могущества Ночных Сестер, место Силы, и не стоило его тревожить попусту.

Чаши, ножи, луки, одежда, сосуды с идущим из них странным запахом и прозрачные банки с мутным и, скорее всего, неприятным содержимым — в святилище было все, кроме самого главного: останков бывших обитателей. Кто и куда мог их перенести? Не дроиды же, в самом деле. У Мола была мрачная уверенность, что в один день он наткнется на громадную братскую… сестринскую могилу. Стоило расспросить Саважа еще и о традициях поминовения, впрочем, Мол не думал, что мертвецам, как и ему самому, это будет важно.

Улегшись на жестком матрасе, он, казалось, провалился в сон в ту же секунду, когда повернул выключатель фонаря.

Ему снилось чье-то присутствие. Гости кружили вокруг матраса, легко шебурша камешками по полу, шелестели одеждой и перешептывались:

— Настоящий, настоящий…

— Здесь так давно никто не дышал…

— Разве он наш?

— На нем датомирские знаки, значит, наш.

— Он назвал нас гостями.

— Наглец.

— Они все такие…

Кто-то хихикнул над самым ухом, и Мол подскочил, огляделся. Вокруг никого не было, только пламя свечей колыхалось, словно от легкого дуновения. Он только опустил голову и прикрыл глаза, как снова подорвался и потянулся рукой вперед. Огонек обжег пальцы, и, несмотря на его жар, Мол почувствовал холод.

***

«У нас много разных дурацких обычаев, которые только Сестрам и сдались. Например, со свечками. Как там делают… Если незваный гость входит в дом, он ждет, чтобы внутри выключили свет, он должен на ощупь пробраться и сесть, а хозяева одну за другой зажигают свечи в комнате. Если гость сидит, а никто этого не делает, значит, он должен уйти, он чужак и никто его тут не приветствует».

Мол бережно хранил в памяти голос Саважа, а вместе с ним — бесконечные истории о Датомире и его народе. Он узнал их столько, что иногда ощущал себя коренным жителем.

«Выключи свет». Надписи не было здесь изначально, ее выцарапали для него. Что же теперь, его приняли, он может здесь остаться? Мол вспомнил кое-что:

— Вы не гости, вы — хозяева, это я — гость, — произнес он в пустоту и почувствовал себя ужасно глупо. Разумеется, пустота не ответила.

Сколько же беспорядка. Всё разрушено. Мол медленно бродил по окрестностям, касаясь ладонями обломков колонн, кусков некогда величественных статуй, в которых угадывались части тела изображенных, шершавую поверхность засохших деревьев. Всё ушло, всё мертво. Туман пропал, и поднятая пыль оседала на коже, в горле першило. Мол развернулся и пошел обратно: с него было довольно видов.

Странно. Он присел, чтобы получше разглядеть маленький след рядом с глубоким отпечатком своей ноги, проследил взглядом целую цепочку их, шедшую параллельно его собственным. Кто-то шел за ним все это время. Следят, не доверяют? Зря, он не собирался ничего красть и ничего портить. Все было испорчено до него, горько усмехнулся про себя Мол и обернулся, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на изуродованные трупы статуй, сжал губы и направился к крепости.

Они пришли и на вторую ночь. Мол проснулся от того, что что-то щекотало лицо, лежал с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь распознать, что это. Далекое смутное воспоминание трепыхалось на задворках сознания, Мол пытался ухватиться за него, но оно струилось сквозь пальцы, словно…

Словно пряди волос, такие, например, как у давно мертвой герцогини. Он не удержался тогда, давно, и взял их в ладонь, кончики щекотнули кожу.

Мол медленно поднял руку, ожидая, что дотронется до склонившегося над ним лица. Ничего и никого, пространство над ним было пусто, но волосы все касались. Он открыл глаза, ощущение исчезло, словно его и не существовало.

В отличие от первой, в эту ночь он сумел снова заснуть.

***

С каждой появлявшейся в святилище вещью Мола оно все больше приобретало атмосферу обжитости. Оно теперь казалось мертвым только наполовину, прямо как он. Пламя свечей, странных, горевших все время, но не укорачивавшихся, было теплым, как кожа или дыхание, стены — холодными, как дюрастил.

— Зачем вы зажигаете их, вы же уже признали меня гостем один раз? — спросил как-то Мол пространство. Закрыл глаза ладонями, досчитал до десяти, открыл. К его разочарованию, ни одной новой надписи на стене.

Что-то упало в соседней комнате. Мол прошел туда, поднял датапад, ожидая увидеть напечатанные на нем слова, однако они были нацарапаны на полу прямо под ним.

«Ты ведь любишь их свет».

— Весьма… заботливо.

Сестры следили за ним всюду, спиной Мол ощущал, как ворочались тени в углах и под столами, завивались и тянулись к нему. Разумеется, стоило обернуться – и они притворялись неживыми, лежали смирно и невинно. Однажды он увидел тонкий силуэт на полу, отбрасываемый светом свечей, словно кто-то стоял за проемом. Тень не двигалась, Мол тоже. Как только он пошевелился, она дернулась и исчезла, будто отбрасывавший развернулся и убежал.

Он пытался общаться с ними, но они отвечали далеко не всегда, оставляя надписи на стенах, полу, столешницах согласно каким-то своим принципам. Короткие и оборванные фразы иногда было трудно соотнести с собственными высказываниями. Мол сообразил, что Сестры были активны, пока их не видят, и как-то встал посреди комнаты, закрыв глаза руками, как тогда, с вопросом о свечах, но в этот раз не рассчитывая ни на что конкретное. Как только вокруг стало темно, все скудные звуки вокруг отрезало, словно его завернули в непроницаемый кокон, полнейшую пустоту разрывало только тихое мычание в соседней комнате. Женский голос напевал короткую повторявшуюся мелодию. Мол отнял ладони от лица, и реальность вернулась, то, что обычно называлось тишиной, показалась лавиной звуков. Он снова закрыл глаза, и все они исчезли, а мычание раздалось уже в той комнате, где он стоял. После этого Мол старался не закрывать глаза надолго.

Еще Сестры становились все смелее по ночам.

— Ты уже почти живешь здесь, — нашептывали они, — хочешь стать совсем своим, совсем нашим?

— Я ничей, — одними губами произносил Мол, зная, что его все равно услышат.

— Ты врешь сам себе, — убеждали его, — ты принял решение, когда пришел сюда.

— Я не такой, как принадлежавшие вам Братья.

Сестры веселились, передавали его слова друг другу, передразнивая и искажая их: «я не такой, как принадлежавшие вам Братья, но у меня их метки», «я не такой, как Братья, но принадлежу вам», «у меня их метки, я Брат, и я принадлежу вам».

— Вы, забраки, все время сопротивляетесь, — нежно мурлыкали ему на ухо и серьезно добавляли. — То, что не было нашим — станет.

Голоса вокруг взрывались азартным шипением и смешками, десятки рук разом ложились на Мола, горячие, казавшиеся живыми и реальными, губы прижимались к шее. Он пытался поймать хоть кого-то за запястье, но цеплял только воздух. По телу разливался жар, и Сестры хохотали и дразнили:

— Что это с тобой, Брат, ведь тебя никто даже не касался?

Он открывал глаза, и смех исчезал, кожа не хранила ни воспоминания о чужих ладонях. Действительно, никто. Мог ли он придумать все это сам? Не пора ли ему начать вглядываться в огонь в поисках своего рассудка?

Он смыкал веки, и тело взрывалось ощущениями от чужих быстрых настойчивых пальцев на нем.

***

Когда Мол принес краски, одна, красная, сразу же пропала. Портрет выходил не слишком похожим, но это и не было важно. Ему нужно было напоминание о решениях, которые он делал, взгляд кого-то, кого он знал, который приводил бы в чувство и не давал забыть, что и Мол – настоящий и принадлежал только самому себе.

Картина получилась настолько яркой, что висела чужеродным пятном на угрюмой темной стене. Мол вышел, чтобы вымыть руки и кисти, и, вернувшись, увидел, что пространство вокруг портрета исписано женскими именами: Азура, Шара, Джаару, Олия, Унаму, Орра, Риша, Галла… Мол набрал краски прямо пальцем и жирно подписал снизу: Сатин.

Несколько секунд царила тишина, а после разом задребезжал стеллаж сзади, с него что-то упало, хлопнули обе дверцы ящика, и все вещи на нем подскочили, послышался звук разрываемого флимсипласта. Мол обернулся — на полу лежал десяток обрывков одного большого листа. Он наклонился и увидел, что на каждом красной краской было написано одно слово: «Настоящая?»

— Настоящая. Но уже не совсем, я убил ее.

На следующий день ни одного имени, кроме написанного Молом, не было, кто-то соскреб их с частью камня.

В привычку Мола стало входить смотреть на портрет по утрам. Воображение добавляло взгляду герцогини строгости, и Мол мысленно повторял: «Я ничей», «ты права, ты мертва, а я все еще жив». В одну ночь Сестры были особенно невыносимы, он встал и прошел к картине, уперся рукой в стену и всмотрелся в нарисованное лицо, несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул.

— Я вам не верю, — произнес он еле слышно. — Есть только я и решения, что я сам принимаю.

Свечи вокруг дрогнули. Мол не обратил а это внимания, прошел обратно к матрасу, лег и мгновенно провалился в сон.

Следующее утро началось с неприятной новости. Глаза Сатин были перечеркнуты резкими мазками, такие же были на шее, подтекая красным, словно настоящие порезы. Мол где-то внутри знал, что восстанавливать картину не имело смысла.

***

В мертвых домах жильцами могут быть только мертвецы. Однако жилец — это тот, кто живет. Мол наполовину жилец благодаря тому, что наполовину мертв. Если думать об этом слишком долго, можно сойти с ума. Слишком много глупых мыслей в последнее время. Мол пододвигал свечу, обхватывал ее, чтобы казалось, что он держит огонек в руках, и всматривался в него.

Было еще кое-что, что держало его на поверхности. Точнее, кое-кто, даже двое: одному нужно было как можно скорее умереть, а второму… Мол не знал, что делать со вторым. Он мог его учить, но рано или поздно отдал бы все, что знал и умел, и после этого видение будущего обрывалось. Вот они вместе уничтожают ситхов, а потом… Потом Сила подскажет, пусть Сила подскажет. Мол старательно гнал мысль о том, что однажды он уже втянул Саважа в свою месть, и от того остались только воспоминания.

— Я собираюсь привести сюда человека, — сказал Мол однажды во время сидения со свечой.

Ответом была тишина. Он поднял глаза, заметил на стене перед собой обрывок флимсипласта с написанным красным: «Убей». Мол оторвал его от стены, краска, на которую он был прилеплен, уже засохла. Когда только успели? Они перестали выцарапывать послания и начали оставлять записки, порой в самых неожиданных местах. Один раз он проснулся в куче клочков, на каждом из которых разными почерками было написано: «Мой».

Мол скользнул взглядом по начертанным на стене мандалорским буквам, под которыми остался след краски - «клея». «Кеноби». Обрывок хрупнул в руке.

— Мне нужна ваша помощь. Я и он должны обменяться кое-какими воспоминаниями, без них я не смогу найти того, кого, — он помахал листком, — должен убить.

До конца дня никто ему не ответил.

Против обыкновения, ночью ни одна из них не коснулась его. Сестры шевелились вокруг, невнятно переговаривались и, наконец, обратились к нему:

— Кого ты собираешься привести?

— Кто это?

— Живого? Сюда?

— Кто он для тебя?

Мол шепнул одними губами:

— Ученик.

Его разом болезненно схватил десяток рук, пальцы вцепились в лицо, шею, руки, вокруг возмущенно зашипели:

— Мы тебе не разрешали.

— Мы не хотим его здесь.

— Тебе нельзя.

— Ты только наш.

— У тебя не может быть учеников, у Братьев бывают только Братья.

— Мне нужна ваша помощь, — упрямо повторил Мол. Вокруг стоял шелест голосов:

— Думает, что такой же, как мы.

— Слишком своенравный.

— Мы давно не наказывали Братьев…

— Магия не для забраков.

— Ему придется заплатить.

Руки потянули Мола в разные стороны, словно стремясь разодрать его, и он открыл глаза.

Сестры не вернулись до утра. Мол обошел всю крепость в поисках записок либо новых надписей, но ничего не нашел, вздохнув, встал на середину комнаты, произнес:

— Мне нужна ваша помощь, — и закрыл глаза. Упала беззвучная пелена. Первое, что он услышал, был шаг сзади, маленькие руки пробежали по телу, обхватили шею и дернули на себя, заставляя выгнуться. На щеку легла ладошка, повернула голову вбок, и совсем молодой голос сказал на ухо:

— Ты — не ведьма, тебе придется заплатить.

— Чем? — его голос мгновенно потонул в вязкой тишине.

— Плотью и кровью.

— Я всегда за все платил кровью, я согласен.

— Глупый забрак, — восторженно и ехидно прыснула невидимая Сестра, — вы все глупые, поэтому вам и нужны мы. Слушай меня и запоминай...

***

— Это твой дом?

— Почти, я наполовину жилец.

— В смысле, как это? — изумился Эзра.

Мол не ответил. Ему не понять, наверное, подумает, что связался с сумасшедшим, пусть.

Как всегда, пространство перед крепостью освещалось чашами с полыхавшими в них сучьями. Мол слегка улыбнулся, легко коснулся рукой горячего края, проходя мимо, словно приветствуя. Жестикулируя в такт словам, он вошел внутрь.

— Всего лишь немного старой магии, наследия моего народа, точнее, его части, ведьм…

Мол осекся, когда все свечи погасли.

— Что за крифф? — послышался голос Эзры. Мол медленно обернулся. Тот стоял, успев лишь перейти порог. Сердце гулко стукнуло, он собрался с мыслями и сказал не своим голосом:

— Эзра, пройди вперед и сядь.

— Мол, что…

— Просто сделай.

Наверное, что-то было в этом новом голосе, раз Эзра подчинился. Его удивление и недоумение можно было почувствовать, ничуть не напрягаясь. Мол не двигался, ткань чужой куртки мазнула по руке.

— Дальше, чтобы света костров не было видно.

Им пришлось зайти в другую комнату, судя по звукам, Эзра сел прямо на пол. Мол считал секунды, каждая ощущалась так остро, словно впивалась в тело.

Двадцать три, двадцать четыре…

В темноте удары сердца слышались особенно четко.

Пятьдесят…

— Мол, это ты? Как ты так тихо подошел?

— Вставай! — каркнул Мол.

— Ты там стоишь? — вскрикнул Эзра. — А…

— Вставай! — Мол в два шага оказался рядом и схватил Эзру за руку. Тот дернулся, Мол не обратил внимания и подтащил его за собой к столу.

— Что ты творишь? — Эзра снова попытался вырваться, когда Мол активировал световой меч. Аккуратное прикосновение — и на ближайшей свече появился теплый, успокаивающий огонек.

Мол сказал в никуда:

— Если я жилец, я тоже могу зажигать.

Тени дрожали вместе с пламенем. Эзра таращился на него большими, как блюдца, глазами. Мол разжал хватку на его руке и обошел комнату, одну за другой зажигая остальные свечи.

Подумает, что сумасшедший, точно подумает. Неважно.

Мол встретился взглядом с Эзрой. Тот внимательно и настороженно следил за каждым его движением.

— Нам понадобится совсем немногое, у меня есть все, что нужно, — голос прозвучал сдавленно и ненатурально. — Но ты, ты не трогай здесь ничего.

Мол прошел к ящикам у стены, и начал копаться в них. Ему нужно говорить, что угодно, если он будет говорить, Эзра не услышит шепот теней, пока его глаза закрываются на время моргания.

— Я собрал много вещей, которые помогут нам восстановить воспоминания, артефакты из прошлого, из тех времен, когда моя власть…

Мол обернулся и замер. Эзра рассматривал «артефакты» на столе, а на его куртке на спине влажно блестела надпись краской: «Наполовину». Горло сдавило так, что он не смог продолжить речь. Нужно закончить это побыстрее и выдворить Эзру отсюда. Он принялся искать необходимое с утроенной скоростью.

За его спиной Эзра прошел в дальний конец помещения. Мол поначалу не обратил на это внимания, пока не вспомнил, что тот может увидеть, зло стукнул кулаком по краю ящика и встал. Разумеется, тот уже смотрел на изуродованный портрет. «Это не я», — стучало в голове. Эзра потянулся за Темным мечом, Мол стремительно подошел и раздраженнее, чем хотел, сказал:

— Отойди, я же сказал, не трогать!

— Это световой меч?

— Вроде того, — Мол говорил слишком торопливо, – если бы твоя мандалорская подруга была здесь, она бы смогла объяснить.

— Ясно, — помедлив, ответил Эзра и медленно пошел обратно, косясь то направо, то налево. Мол запоздало вспомнил обо всех надписях, что были на стенах. «Выключи свет», «и не увидишь», «вокруг тебя», «месть», «убей его», «только наш», десятки их.

Сумасшедший.

— Это не я, — сказал он и тут же пожалел об этом, зачем, зачем, зачем, глаза обернувшегося Эзры были внимательными и настороженными.

Сумасшедший.

Ранкор бы вас разодрал, ведьмы, да только уже; не ранкор, правда, а кое-кто пострашнее. Мол издал смешок.

Да, сумасшедший, смотри какой, да, да, да.

— За дело, — хрипло сказал Мол, — нужно быстрее со всем этим разобраться.

***

Когда они появились, нетвердые, состоящие из дыма и зеленого света, восторг накатил волной. Он не был умалишенным, не придумал себе все, не выцарапывал надписи сам и не уродовал портрет. Эзра, теперь ты видишь, что все взаправду? Радость утихла, когда на ухо ему прошептало:

— Плата, Брат, теперь он тоже наш.

— Мы возьмем его тело, — промурлыкало в другое ухо.

Голоса множились:

— Ты не можешь оставить его с собой.

— Но вы оба, вдвоем, можете быть нашими, только так.

— Эзра, беги!

***

Много позже его потряхивало над разбитым алтарем Ночных Сестер. Ни свечи, ни костры не горели, тени не двигались в углах. Его дом умер окончательно. Лучше бы он согласился на «только так», он бы смог договориться потом, нашел бы способ, как всегда находил.

И все равно всегда терял.

Уходя, Мол не стал забирать ничего из принадлежавшего ему. У него осталось последнее дело, и для него не требовалось ничего, кроме меча и злости. Первое было у него в двойном размере, а второго и вовсе в избытке.


End file.
